The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World - Two Fairly OddBrothers Version
The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World - Two Fairly OddBrothers Version is the videogame of the Two Fairly OddBrothers! series. In this game, the players should save the two worlds (Fairy and Anti-Fairy World) from a giant black hole that is going to destroy all. Plot: It's a bright and sunny day, and Timmy, Poof and Comet are eating an ice-cream in the park. But suddenly appears Jorgen Von Strangle, who says that the Fairy World and the Anti-Fairy World are going to be destroyed by a giant black hole! The only way to save all them is collecting the five pieces of the Bright Star, a giant wand created by the first Fairy and the first Anti-Fairy together. Heroes: Every hero has a different ability. *'Timmy Turner - the White Wand of Fire': he can evocate all the Fairies' spells, without the Anti-Fairies and Pixies' spells; *'Tootie - the Wind Wand': she can evocate all the Pixies' spells, without the Anti-Fairies and Fairies' spells; *'Chester McBadBat - jet-pack': he can fly above the higher obstacles; *'A.J. - mind reader': he can read in the enemies's mind so he can lock the attacks against him; *'Mark Chang - the Fake-i-Fier': he can transform himself into everything, but he can't transform himself into the three Wands; *'Trixie Tang - fairy mirror': she can block the attacks with this mirror; *'Sanjay - magical reflecting glasses': he can evocate a light explosion with this magical glasses; *'Elmer - animal flute': he can evocate the help of various animals of the level; *'Remy Buxaplenty - the Ice Wand': he can evocate all the Anti-Fairies' spells, without the Fairies and Pixies' spells. After choosing a hero, the others can be find in the levels as helpers. Helpers: *Poof Cosma *Comet Starpunch *Lucky Magnifico *Crystal Von Strangle *Anti-Comet *Cosmo *Wanda *Juandissimo *Jorgen *Ursa Starpunch The hero should free the helpers from the bosses. Every helper has a piece of the Bright Star or of the Earth Map, which is a map that shows the location of the next piece of the wand. Bosses: *Vicky *Professor Crocker *Anti-Wanda *Gary *Sanderson *Nega-Timmy *Shiro/HP *Foop *Anti-Cosmo *Meteorite Starpunch The hero should challenge and defeat the boss in order to collect a piece of the Bright Star or of the Earth Map. Levels: Each level is based on a different episode of FOP and on the fears or weaknesses of the helpers. I hate that muffin! In this level, the hero should free Poof from Vicky's Cage of Snakes. This level is based on "Abra-Catastrophe!". Maths troubles In this level, the hero should free Comet from Professor Crocker's Math Maze. This level is based on "The Secret Origins of Denzel Crocker". Unlucky Lucky In this level, the hero should free lucky from Anti-Wanda's British Cube. This level is based on "That Old Black Magic". The champion mirror In this level, the hero should free Crystal from Gary's Dust Race. This level is based on "Escape from Unwish Island". That boring hairdresser In this level, the hero should free Anti-Comet from Sanderson's Hairdresser Shop of Terror. This level is based on "Hairicane". My Nega-Contrary In this level, the hero should free Cosmo from Nega-Timmy's Nega-Super Toilet. This level is based on "Nega-Timmy". How a sweet problem! In this level, the hero should free Wanda from HP/Shiro's tank of the Damned Chocolate. This level is based on "Where's Wanda?". Cooking bad In this level, the hero should free Juandissimo from Foop's Wasting Bins. This level is based on no one episode in particular, because it's focused on Juandissimo's bad cooking. Going to the top In this level, the hero should free Jorgen from Anti-Cosmo's Giant Net. This level is based on "Fairly Odd Baby". What the darkness?! In the final level, the hero should free Ursa from Meteorite's Orb of Darkness and close the giant black hole. This level is based on the last episode of Two Fairly OddBrothers!, when Comet finally transforms into her evil alterego. Category:Video games Category:Fanmade video games